Getting to the top
by Wolfgurl97
Summary: What would happen if Katelynn got a call from a very famous celebrity? Read and find out. R&R -DISCONTINUED- UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Haven't Met You Yet

Getting to the top

I woke up this morning to my mom calling me.

"Katelynn." She called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back

"You have a phone call." She called

"Ok." I said going downstairs wondering who it was. When I got into the living room, I took the phone from my mom and she left the room.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, is this Katelynn Woods?" Came a very familiar voice that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Beyonce." She said and I squealed. I could hear her chuckling on the other end.

".GOD!" I yelled. "Wait, why are you calling me?" I asked, surprised that she called me of all the people in the world.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I saw some of your videos on Youtube and was wondering if you would like to record in a studio with me." She said and I squealed again. (A.N. I would probably be like that to. J)

".GOD! Are you serious?" I yelled

"Yeah." She said

"Then yes, of course I would." I said

"Ok, then how about I send a private jet out tomorrow." She suggested

"Sure." I said

"Ok, then I will have a limo pick you up tomorrow." She said

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow." I said. "Bye." And with that I hung up the phone and squealed yet again.

"Who was that sweetie?" My mom asked me when she came into the room again

"Guess." I said

"Hannah?" She guessed

"Nope."

"Brittany?" She guessed again

"No."

"Who was it?" She asked again

"It was Beyonce!" I screeched. My mom looked shocked

"Like THE Beyonce?" She asked

"Yup!" I said

"Why?" She asked confused

"Well, she saw some of my videos of me singing on Youtube and wants me to record in a studio with her." I said

"Wow. I think it's a good idea You should go for it." She said

"Ok, well she is sending a private jet and a limo out tomorrow for us." I said

"Ok, so I guess you should go start packing your stuff up. I will start mine in a minute." She said and before she could finish her sentence, I was up the stairs and packing my stuff. I had all my clothes packed up in 1 hour.

A.N. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. J


	2. Impossible

Next Day.

We got to the airport and are about to board the private jet. I got up around 6:00 Am because I was so excited about today.

6 hours later

We just landed and are getting in the limo. We are on our way to the hotel and then to meet Beyonce. I can't wait to meet her. 10 minutes later and we were at the hotel. We are just getting a hotel room for now to see how the recording turns out and then we will make out decision on whether to stay or not. We signed in and went up to our suite. It was very big and nice. Once we put our clothes in the drawers, we went outside to the limo where the driver was waiting for us. We got in and the driver pulled out of the hotel parking lot. In about 10 minutes, we pulled up to a big building. We got out and walked in to see beyonce waiting with lots of bodyguards. She came up to greet us.

"Hi, Katelynn and …. " She said waiting for my mom to give her, her name.

"Oh, Michelle." My mom supplied for her.

"Well its nice to meet you both. Would you like to go into the studio and sing a little?" She asked me.

"Sure I would love to!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ok, and I have a surprise for you." She said and I was instantly curious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's why its called a surprise. I am not going to tell you. You'll see soon enough." She said.

"Fine." I said. I hated surprises. When we stopped in front of the door, she opened it real slow-like. When the door was fully opened, I was shocked at first and then I felt like I was going to pass out. Beyonce must have noticed because she started chuckling then mom and JUSTIN BIEBER joined in. And then everything went black.

|(5 minutes later)

I woke up with everyone around me. And then I remembered what had happened and blushed. Everyone was smiling down at me when they saw the blush.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked me and my heartbeat sped up very fast.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." I stuttered out while thinking to myself '_Nice going Katelynn. Now he's going to think you're a dork._' and getting up. He tried hard not to laugh but failed….miserably.

"Do you want to go get something to drink with me? That might help." He asked me and he was probably right. I was thirsty.

"Sure." I said. " I'll be back in a little bit to sing. I said to my mom and Beyonce.

"Ok sweetheart." My mom said and I gave her a look like '_Why did you have to say that in front of him?_ ' but he was just smiling and without another word, we were out the door.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Katelynn." I said

"It's nice to meet you Katelynn." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you to." I said shaking his hand and looking into his eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." I thought and when I thought that, his head snapped up.

"What?" He asked. '_Did I just say that out loud?_' I thought.

"Crap! Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. A smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"I am sorry." I said looking down blushing so bad it could put tomato's to shame.

"It's ok, people have told me that before." He said smiling and popping his collar.

"Cocky ass." I whispered jokingly to myself but apparently he heard because he started laughing. We got to the vending machines and he finally finished laughing. I got water and he got mountain dew. We sat in the chairs that were in the little room that the vending machines were in and we started talking.

"Hey, do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked him.

"Sure, Shawty." He said with a smile on his face. I was shocked for a minute that he called me 'Shawty', but then I snapped out of it and smiled and he started.

"Favorite color." He said.

"Purple. You?" I asked.

"Same." He said with a smile. "Favorite singer." He said and I chuckled.

"Oh, that's easy. Justin Bieber." I said with a smile and a wide smile crossed his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"You?" I asked.

"Hmm….I'll have to get back to you on that one. Ok?" He said. I nodded

"Um, we better get back. Its almost been 20 minutes." I said after looking at the clock.

"Oh, yeah your right." He said.

"Come on." I said. We got up and started walking. When we got back inside the recording room, I hadn't noticed that we had been holding hands until I saw my mom looking between Justin and I and I looked down and saw our hands entwined. I started blushing and took my hand back blushing furiously.

"Are you ready to sing?" Beyonce asked.

"Yep." I said. I went into the little room with all the microphones and started singing a new song that I wrote called 'Impossible'.

"I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did, I didAnd you were strong and I was notMy illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgotI didAnd now when all is doneThere is nothing to sayYou have gone and so effortlesslyYou have wonYou can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleFalling out of love is hardFalling for betrayal is worstBroken trust and broken heartsI know, I knowThinking all you need is thereBuilding faith on love is worstEmpty promises will wearI know, I knowAnd now when all is goneThere is nothing to sayAnd if you're done with embarrassing meOn your own you can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI didTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleI remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did…"

( **A.N. **Song is on my profile. )

When I was done everyone was clapping, including the bodyguards. I smiled and stepped out of the little room.

"Who's song is that? I haven't heard before."

"I would be surprised if you had heard it. I just wrote it last night ." I said and they nodded.

"It's a really good song." Beyonce said.

"Thanks." I said smiling .

**A.N. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. One Step At A Time

"Your welcome." She said, "Oh, before I forget, tomorrow you need to do your demo c.d." She said

"Oh, ok." I said

"Well we better get going. I don't know about Katelynn, but I need to go lie down." My mom said

"Nope. I am not tired but come on." I said and then stopped in my tracks and whispered in my moms ear, "Can Justin come for a little while?" I asked my mom

"Its all right with me, but its up to him." She said and I looked over at him.

"Hey Justin, you want to come hang out back at the hotel?" I asked him. He nodded and then me, mom, Justin, and his bodyguards were on out way back to the hotel. When we got there, everyone piled into the elevator. Thankfully, nobody was in the lobby when we got there. We got to our suite and mom went straight to her room, (Their suite is split into three rooms. 1 bedroom,2,and the living room and bathroom connecting them.) Justin's bodyguards sat on the couch and started to watch t. v. so me and Justin went into my room and watched t. v. I flipped on t. v. and went through the channels and ended up on MTV which ironically was playing Justin's 'Somebody To Love' and a cocky ass smile broke out on his face.

"Oh, speaking of music. I know who my favorite singer is." He said remembering our conversation earlier.

"So who is it?" I asked him.

"You." He said and I was sure that I was blushing so much that I probably looked like a cherry tomato.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He said simply. And then he leaned in slowly to make sure it was alright with me and then he put a small kiss on my lips and even with that tiny kiss, I could see the sparks. When he pulled away, I gave a small pout and he chuckled. We talked for 3 more hours and listening to Justin's songs on MTV and then he had to leave. I said bye to Justin and his bodyguards, but mostly Justin. When they left, I went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and remembered that I still had to do the demo c.d. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I was done, I called out for my mom and there was no answer. I checked her room and she wasn't there. I figured she must already downstairs eating, so I got my shoes on and went downstairs and found her in the café eating. I went over and sat next to her and ordered an omelet.

"Hey mom, I still have to do my demo c.d. what should I sing for it?"

"How about that song that you wrote awhile back um what was it? Um oh, 'One Step At A Time.' " She suggested. (Song on my profile.)

"Good idea mom I'll sing that one." I said. When we were done, I had to go back up to our suite to get the song that I was going to sing. I had brought all of my songs with me. When I got outside, we got into the limo that was waiting for us. When we got there we went inside and upstairs to the recording room that we were in yesterday. When we got in, everybody was waiting for us.

"Hey." I said to everyone

"You ready to work on your demo?" Beyonce asked

"Yep." I said and I handed them the music that I had brought with me

"Hurry up and waitSo close, but so far awayEverything that you've always dreamed ofClose enough for you to tasteBut you just can't touchYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_[Chorus:]_We live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen when it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a timeYou believe and you doubtYou're confused, you got it all figured outEverything that you always wished forCould be yours, should be yours, would be yoursIf they only knewYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_[Chorus]_When you can't wait any longerBut there's no end in sightwhen you need to find the strengthIt's your faith that makes you strongerThe only way you get thereIs one step at a time_[Chorus x2]_

When I was done I stepped out of the little room. That was one of my favorite songs that I had written.

"That was great." Beyonce and Justin said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

A.N. I hope you like it. I love writing this story. J


	4. Someone's Watching Over Me

Katelynn's P.O.V.

When I was just about to open the door to the bathroom, someone grabbed me by the arm. I turned around to see Justin holding onto my arm.

"Hey, you did great in there." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said. "Hey, do you want to hang out later? I could take you to a few places." He said and then I thought of something.

"Like a date?" I asked happily.

"Yeah. Oh and we can go and meet a friend of mine." He said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." He said trying to keep it a secret.

"Please tell me?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Pwetty pwease?" I asked with a puppy dog face on.

"Nope." He said.

"Fine." I said giving up for now and walked into the bathroom. Once I was done, I went into the recording room and saw that Justin and Beyonce were the only ones in there.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you did great today and the label should get your demo in the mail tomorrow. If they like it, they will sign you. I will talk to you Monday." She said and I said 'Thank you.' and she left.

I started walking outside when Justin started talking.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Say about 3?" I asked.

" 'About 3.' " He said and she gave him a look like, 'Not literally.' and he laughed. "Yeah, Sure." He said.

2 Hours Later.

When it was 2:00, I started to get ready. I took a shower, got dressed into my tiny black string bikini, just incase we were going swimming, a plain white shirt with a brown vest over it, a black mini skirt, my black pair of converse, and a hoodie. When I was done, it was 2:40. I decided that I wanted to play piano for a little bit so I went downstairs to the piano in the lobby. I decided to play a song I wrote when my dad and my older brother died in a car wreck. I started to play 'Someone's watching over me.'

When I was done, I looked at my watch and noticed that it was only 2:48. He shouldn't be here for a little bit. I went to sit on the couch but noticed that Justin was there. I went over to him and sat down next to him but he pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey, your early, when did you get here?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes ago. And did I tell you that you look hot? " He asked.

"Nope, but thanks." I said smiling.

" You ready to go?" He asked

"Yep." I said and we got up and left. When we got to wherever we were going, we got out of the limo and as soon as I got out, I noticed we were at an Italian restaurant called 'Bella Italia.' We went inside to the podium and the host led us to a table. He told us that the waiter would be out soon to take our orders. After a couple minutes, the waiter came by to and took our orders.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a sprite please." I said and he nodded.

"I'll have the same with a coke please." Justin said and he nodded again.

"I'll bring your food out soon." He said and left. We talked for a little bit and then the food came out. Once we were done, he paid and we left. When the limo stopped again, I got out and stopped in front of a mansion.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"We are here so you can meet one of my friends." He said and I nodded. When we went inside, it was someone that I did not expect to see. I was expecting to see Chaz, Christian, or Ryan but instead it was USHER! Him and Justin did this weird handshake/hug thing and then they both looked at me. When they looked at me, I gave an ear-piercing scream and pointed at Usher and trying to get words out. They just laughed at me.

"Hi, I'm Usher." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake, but instead I started squealing and ran up to him hugging him. He just laughed again and I pulled away.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"No problem." He said with a smile still on his face.

20 min later

"Well, we better go. I still have one more place to take her." Justin said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Usher said.

"See ya." I said and he hugged me and we left. When we got to the limo, I couldn't stop saying 'OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!' with Justin laughing the whole time. I got out my phone and started texting my bestest friend.

'_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I am on a date with _**JUSTIN BIEBER **_and I just met _**USHER!**_' _I closed my phone and put away. And that's when I noticed that the limo had stopped.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you earlier, did you wear a swimsuit?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." He said.

"So now I can pretty mush guess where we are." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Where?" He asked.

"The beach." I said.

"N-Yeah." He said. I smiled. We got out of the limo and I could instantly hear the waves crashing to the shore. We picked a spot a couple feet from the shore. I took off my shirt and skirt to show my tiny black string bikini with red flowers at the top right corners and my belly-button ring that I got at my best friend Crystal's sweet sixteen birthday party. The fun thing about it is that my mom never found out. Justin looked at me in awe.

"Like what ya see?" I asked jokingly and he nodded.

" Is that a belly-button ring?" He asked and I nodded.

"I got it at my friends birthday party but my mom doesn't know so don't say anything about it." I said and he nodded. "Now come on, I want to go swimming." I said and started running to the water. Before I got there though, he caught up to me and picked me up and through me in. I decided to play a joke on him so I didn't come to the surface. He started to get worried and came into the water and came over to me. When he did, I reached up and pulled his head down and pulled him under the water. We resurfaces and he turned away from me.

"Come on, you can't seriously be mad at me can you?" I asked and he didn't reply so I kept trying but he wouldn't talk to me so I went to plan B. I went over to him and turned him around. If this didn't work, I didn't know what would. I pulled him closer to me and brought our lips together. After a minute, he started kissing me back. After a while I felt his tounge run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tounge slid in. After a couple minutes, we pulled apart.

"Man, maybe I should ignore you more often." I said with a smirk on his face. I smacked him up side the head. "OW!" He said, his hand flying up to his head where I hit him. I just laughed.

We swam for a couple of hours, joking around with each other, him dunking me under, me hitting him up side the head. I was having a lot of fun. Till it started raining.

"We should probably head home." I said and he nodded his head in agreement. We got out of the water and went over to our stuff. We dried off and left. "I had a great time tonight." I said and he kissed me goodnight. "Night." I said and went inside. I took a shower and got changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

**A.N. I hope you like it. My friend has been bugging me to finish up this chapter so here it is. Please review.**


	5. Getting to the top review notice

Hey everybody. I need everyone who reads this story to review so that I know that people are reading it other than my sister and friend. So please review everyone or else I am gonna stop writing this story.

~ Rebecca ~


	6. AN Stopping

Hey peoples. I am stopping with this story since I only know of 3 that are reading it and it would just be a waste of my time. If someone wants to adopt this story, then pm me and I will get back to you, but otherwise, I am not continuing with this story.

~Wolfgurl97~


End file.
